The Breakfast Club: So It Begins
by strawberryp0p
Summary: I never thought I'd become so attached to these people, and that in fact one of them would change my life. Detention was supposed to be a bore, but I've never had so much fun on a Saturday in my life. Who knew a jock, brain, nut case, princess and a criminal could become some of my closest friends. We're the Breakfast Club, a group of fucked up kids losing their Saturday.
1. So It Begins

I ducked as a plate came flying at me; I missed it by mere inches. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" I panicked and grabbed my bag before running out of my house. I rubbed my head a little, knocking the sleep out of my brain. Sighing I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body; the black shorts were well used as were my old boots. The tights I was wearing might have well be in the bin and my black vest top was covered with a fishnet jumper. In my bag I had a baggy jumper just in case it got cold while I was walking home. I pulled my blonde hair from under my bag strap and continued to school. I must admit I wasn't surprised I was in detention. For my crimes I wasn't surprised at all.

Noticing the time I quickened my pace, I was already five minutes late. As I ran up the stairs of the school I walked to the library. "Nice of you to join us, Alice." I sneered as Mr Vernon walked past, "You're writing an essay on how you view yourself, no more than one thousand words." He pointed out almost sarcastically, I continued walking, "No I'm not." I heard his footsteps stop; I quickly surveyed the people in detention. A brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. I walked to the front desk aside from the jock and princess and sat down. Vernon was in front of my table with a pencil and paper, "You will be writing an essay." He placed them down; I looked to the pencil and paper, then up to him. I hated this man, he'd done nothing but put me down ever since he'd met me. Before he even knew me at the start of the year he was degrading me. "I hate you." Vernon expected this from me, so a simple smirk lit his face, "See you next Saturday, Alice." I sneered at him and watched him leave.

The room was silent; I shoved my chair back and leaned it backwards on its back legs. "That man… is a brownie hound." I glanced round to the criminal and stared at him for a minute, he looked interesting. As he turned around he caught my gaze, I quickly broke it and turned back to the front, swinging on my chair. We all tried to get comfortable, but a loud snapping sound began filling the room. I looked around as did everyone else in shock and disgust; I was mostly in shock that her nails could make that noise. "You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch…" I knew the girl as Allison, in fact I knew everyone in here. She spat out part of her nail at Bender, but it missed. "I've seen you before, you know…" Bender spoke. Vernon leaned out of his office for a moment before moving back in.

A couple of minutes passed and nothing really happened, Brian the dork began speaking to himself but I didn't take too much notice. I tapped my pencil against my fingers and thought about everything and nothing. I glance to the side when I hear a crumple of paper and see it fly through Claire and Andrew. They look at the paper but ignore Bender, soon I hear him start to 'sing', I frown and roll my eyes, increasing my tapping. "I can't believe this is really happening to me…" I groaned silently to myself, I didn't want to be here for eight hours. "Oh shit!" I glanced around to Bender, wondering what he had forgotten, "What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Claire turned back around muttering under her breath, I only smirked and rolled my eyes. "If you gotta go…" we all hear the unzipping of a zipper, "You gotta go." Claire suddenly looks around disgusted by the idea, "Oh my god!" Andrew then turns around, "Hey, you're not urinating in here man!" Bender quickly shushed him, "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Andrew scowled and leaned forwards slightly, "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" I found it quite disgusting they were still on this topic. I heard Bender gasp, "You're pretty sexy when you get angry… grrr!"

"Hey homeboy…" I could only think he was talking to Brian, "Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and the hater impregnated." I could only think he was talking about me that time. Instead of retorting or making any movement I stayed still, ignoring his insults and names. "Hey." Andrew half yelled at Bender, obviously he was ignoring him as Andrew shouted again, "Hey." Bender finally spoke back, "What?" annoyance was quickly building in me, "If I lose my temper, you're totalled man!" that saying always annoyed me the most, "Totally?" Bender retorted, "Totally!" Andrew confirmed. "Why don't you just shut up?! Nobody here is interested!" Claire snidely remarked. "Really! Buttface." I rolled my eyes and leant forwards, placing my head on the desk. "Well hey sporto! What'd you go to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" I could already tell an argument would be starting soon, "Um, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers…" I blocked the rest of the conversation off, it was increasingly boring and I had enough arguments at home.

I only looked around when I heard movement, Bender had hoisted himself up onto the railing, "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." Brian piped up from behind me, "Well, you know the door's supposed to stay open…" Bender shrugged his shoulders, I picked up my pencil again and began to spin it around my finger "So what?" Bender looked to Brian, "So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know…" Bender smirked, "Good, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a… a wrestler." I sat up and leaned my head on my arm facing them, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" there was a pause, "You know, Bender… you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not exist at this school." That was harsh; I stopped the pencil and broke it in half. Bender was clearly upset but didn't let it show too much, Andrew and Claire looked round to me. I threw the broken pencils in their direction but didn't say anything; they both gave me an odd look. "Well… I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." I heard a laugh from both Claire and Andrew.

I had phased out yet again and soon came back into reality when Bender jumped up again; I hardly noticed he'd gotten down. "You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Brian called from behind me, I glanced round to him before watching Bender, "Young man… have you finished your paper?!" Bender peeked into the hallway, looking left and right before unscrewing the screw from the double doors that separated the hall from the library. "What are you gonna do?" Claire asked, "Drop dead I hope." Andrew snidely remarked. With the screw out the door slams shut behind Bender as he runs back to his seat, "That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Andrew turned around, "You should really fix that!" even Brian was worried. "Am I a genius?" I muttered a yes under my breath, but Andrew covered it with his opinion, "No, you're an asshole!" I rolled my eyes, "What a funny guy." Bender spoke, "Fix the door!" Andrew sounded like he was losing his temper, "Everyone just shhh! I've been here before; I know what I'm doing." He waved his hands a little and sat smugly, "No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" I almost jumped out of my seat when Bender yelled, "Shut up!"

We soon see Vernon open the door and storm in, "Why is that door closed?" no one says anything, "Why is that door closed?" he asked again looking over all of us, "How're we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Vernon turns to Claire, "Why?" there's a moment of silence, everyone's wondering what she'll say, "We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to…" my respect for Claire increased slightly, "Who closed that door?" Vernon was looking at Bender, "I think a screw fell out of it…" even Andrew came in on it, "It just closed, sir." Seeing he was getting nothing from the others, and I highly doubted he'd ask me, he looked to Allison at the back. "Who?" I heard a squeak and then a slight thud. "She doesn't talk, sir…" Bender pointed out. "Give me the screw." Vernon commanded Bender, "I don't have it…" Bender replied, "You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Vernon took a step forwards, "I don't have it… screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place…" Bender acted cool, "Give it to me Bender." Vernon's voice took on a harsh tone, "Excuse me, sir." Vernon and everyone else in the room looked to me. This was the first time I'd spoken up since I'd sat down, "Why would anybody want to steal a screw?" I slowly looked round to him, "Watch it, you little brat…" I sneered at him before tapping my fingers on the desk.

Vernon then walks over to the door and tries to wedge it open with a chair, "The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender speaks up, Vernon as usual doesn't listen and when he lets go the door slams shut. "God Damnit!" the small group laugh before the door is yanked open again. "Andrew Clark… get up here. Come on, front and centre, let's go." Vernon's clicking fingers made me want to snap them clean off, "Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Vernon ignores Bender and they try to get the magazine rack in front of the door. "Okay, now, watch the magazines!" once it's in the middle of the door, it's basically blocking the whole doorway, even Andrew can't get over it. "That's really clever sir. But what if there's a fire? I think that's violating the fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." I spoke sweetly. Vernon looked back to the magazine rack before clicking his fingers at Andrew again, "Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" the fact that Vernon was blaming Andrew for this was strange. "Let's go… go! Get back into your seat." Andrew sat down and we all looked up to Vernon, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!"

He then turned to Bender, "You're not fooling anybody, Bender! The next screw that falls out it's gonna be you!" I scoffed a little and Vernon turned his rage to me, "And you. You think he's so funny, well let's see how funny you think he is when you're joining him for all his detentions. Everyone he gets, you get." I scowled about to argue but he cut me off by turning and walking away, "Eat my shorts." I turned round to Bender as he mumbled, "What was that?" Bender looked up to him, "Eat my shorts!" he spoke louder, and Vernon scowled. "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" wait, that meant I had another one! "Oh, Christ…" Bender rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You just bought one more right there." "Well I'm free the Saturday after that… beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" "Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" there was a silence; I knew he wasn't going to stay that way, "No!" "I'm doing society a favour!" "So?" "That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" I was shaking my head hoping he'd see me, "Yes!" I slapped my hand against my forehead, "You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!" I couldn't even count how many he'd got, "Cut it out!" I almost yelled, Vernon looked round to me and then back to Bender, "You through?" there was a silence, "Not even close, bud!" I shook my head, "Good! You got one more, right there!" "Do you really think I give a shit?!" "Another…"

Bender glared daggers at Vernon, "You through?" I crossed my fingers hoping he'd stay quiet, "How many is that?" I didn't even want to know, "That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that you raided his closet." Brian spoke up, "Now it's eight." He turned to Brian, "You stay out of this." To Bender, "Excuse me, sir, it's seven!" back to Brian, "Shut up, Peewee!" back to Bender. "You're mine Bender… for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Vernon began backing up, "What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Bender retorted, "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He then caught sight of me, "And that means two months detention for you as well. Think he's funny now?" I avoided his glare. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" I mouth at the same time as Vernon, he's always so predictable. As he slammed the door shut in an instant both me and Bender yelled, "Fuck you!"

After that little scene my mood had changed, I now hated the prospect of staying here. Maybe after this I could run away, never come back. I glanced up at the clock, quarter to eight. I looked around, Bender was setting his shoe on fire and lighting his cigarette, Claire was sat day dreaming, Brian was… I didn't know what Brian was doing and neither did I know for Allison, and Andrew was playing paper football. Everyone was eventually dozing off; even I was feeling the effects of boredom. I stood up and stretched my arms and legs out, "Where are you going?" Andrew asked, I looked down to him, "Nowhere." I wandered around the small area for a while before changing seats and sitting at the back, behind Bender. "You're a dick." I commented as he put his shoe out. He looked round to me, smirking. "Don't be moody; we've got a whole two months together." I scowled slightly and flicked a piece of paper at him, he batted it away. Feeling the effects of sleep I slipped onto the table top and curled up, I was small enough to fit on, I used my bag as a pillow and laid my head down.

After waking up with Bender's face almost pushed against mine we all got the chance to use the toilet, once we got back Vernon left us to our own devices. I went to sit on the side and Bender joined me, he picked up a book and began tearing it to shreds. "That's real intelligent." Andrew mocked, "You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature…" He continues to tear out pages, "It's such fun to read… and, Molet really pumps my nads." Claire looked up to him, "Mol-yare." She corrected his pronunciation; Bender glared at Claire who sniggered slightly, "I love his work." Bender threw the rest of the book at Brian, he then picks up a card catalogue drawer and begins to muddle the cards up. I glanced over to him, "Big deal… nothing to do when you're locked in vacancy." Andrew looked to him while stretching his limbs, "Speak for yourself." Bender scoffed a little, "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" he joked, but Andrew ignored him and turned to Claire. "Hey, you grounded tonight?" Claire shrugs, I glance over to Bender seeing him staring intently at the back of Andrew's head. Did Bender like Claire? I wouldn't have thought that. "I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off." Andrew glanced round to Bender, who looked to him. He then turned back to Claire. "Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild…" Claire seemed a little interested, and Bender began slamming the cards into the drawer "Yeah?" "Yeah, can you go?" Claire looked a little saddened; Bender continued to slam the cards in. "I doubt it…" "How come?" "Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..." princess really knew how to moan about her 'terrible' life.

I scoffed slightly, Bender glanced over to me, "Who do you like better?" Claire looked up and Bender broke his gaze from me to look at Claire, "What?" Claire asked frowning, "You like your old man better than your mom?" Claire shrugged her shoulders, "They're both strict." She whined yet again, "No, I mean if you had to choose between them." I thought about the question, I guess I wouldn't choose either of my parents. "I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other." There was a small silence before a loud noise came from the back of the room, we all looked to Allison as she leaned back and blew her hair from her face, grinning. "Shut up!" Claire yelled back. I scowled a little, "You're only feeling sorry for yourself…" Bender glanced to me along with the others, "Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." I rolled my eyes, "Oh you're breaking my heart…" Andrew spoke, "Sporto." Andrew looked to Bender, "What?" Bender jumped down from the railing after throwing the cards behind him and stood in front of him, "You get along with your parents?" "Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?" Bender jumped over the railing and stood in front of him.

"You're an idiot anyway… but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" I smirked slightly; as Bender walked away I jumped down from the side and leant against the railing. I caught sight of Andrew pushing Bender's shoulder, "You know something, man… if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Bender points his middle finger to the floor, "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up." Bender flips his hand and gives Andrew the middle finger, I chuckled lightly. Brian came into the scene and placed a hand on both Andrews and Bender's shoulder, both of them shook him off. "Hey fellas, I mean…" Andrew gave Bender a harsh glare which he only returned; I walked around so I was in the same area as they were. "...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" Brian spoke after Andrew pushed pass him. Bender looked at Brian, "Dork…" "Yeah?" "You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" he patted Brian's shoulder before walking away. "Well that's a problem!" Brian spoke standing forwards, Bender turned around, "Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it; you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Bender commented.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Brian dropped his head down and Bender seemed annoyed when Andrew spoke, "I'm trying to be honest, asshole! I would expect you, to know the difference." Andrew scowled, "Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Bender looked to Brian and then Andrew, "Yeah?" "Yeah." He then turned to Brian, "What's your name?" I scoffed and the boys looked at me, "You don't even know his name and you're trying to play that game. His name is Brian." I pointed out, Brian smiled slightly. "See." Andrew spoke; I still couldn't believe Andrew was trying to play on Brian's side. "My condolences." Bender apologised to Brian. He began to walk back to the front of the tables, "What's your name?" Claire asked, Bender stood in front of her desk, "What's yours?" "Claire." Bender looked a little disgusted, "Ka-Laire?" Claire looked to him, "Claire...it's a family name!" Claire pointed out, "No...It's a fat girl's name!" Claire tried not to react "Well thank you..." "You're welcome..." it seemed Bender was being serious and Claire only just realised this, "I'm not fat!" she exclaimed. "Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this...but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat...so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." Bender explained, he mimes becoming fat, making noises. Claire simply gives him the finger. Bender pretended to be shocked "Oh...obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Claire spoke resentfully "I'm not that pristine!"

"Are you a virgin?" Bender asked leaning down, I looked up, this conversation was taking a strange turn. I stood up and shuffled over to Ali and sat down next to her. "Are you a virgin?" he asked again "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be... a white weddin'?" Claire scowled and quickly retorted, "Why don't you just shut up?" "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Claire is getting upset, that's easy to see, but the rest of the room was staring intently at the conversation. "Do you want me to puke?" Bender continued, "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" I didn't even realise I was getting a little flustered, hearing Bender play that scene out in my head, wow. "Leave her alone!" Andrew commanded, Bender shifted and Claire followed his gaze, when Bender didn't move Andrew stood up and walked over to him and Claire. "I said leave her alone!" Bender snapped to Andrew, "You gonna make me?" both Bender and Andrew stood in front of each other, staring each other down. "Yeah…" I went to stand up when Ali grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I looked to her and she shook her head 'no', when I turn around again, Andrew is holding Bender against the floor. I clenched the knife in my pocket, "I don't wanna get into this with you man." Bender pointed out, I had a thought that Bender had some kind of weapon on him.

Andrew gets up and allowed Bender to stand, "Why not?" Bender began walking to the back of the room, where I and Ali sat. "'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." I watched him curiously; Andrew mumbled "Chicken shit." Under his breath, he then began to turn and walk away back to his seat, Bender then took out his switchblade. The sound made Andrew and the others look to him in shock, I glanced round to him, he was extremely close to me with that blade. He slammed the knife into the desk right in front of me; I stared down at it in shock. Memories flushed through my mind of when my father would threaten me with the blade. "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her… you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me!" Andrew spoke as Ali reached over and took the knife out of my view; I only came back to the world when it was gone. "I'm trying to help her." No one said anything after that.

Bender was wandering around the room; he hadn't noticed his knife was gone yet. Andrew was sitting in a little hole of self-pity, and the others were up to what they were doing before. I sighed and swapped seats again, moving back to my original seat at the front. I picked my pencil up and began to doodle on the paper, images of fires and angry faces, smashed glasses and broken plates. "That's some morbid stuff." I looked around to see Bender hovering over my shoulder; I looked back to my paper and shrugged. "I guess… much worse when it's real." I hushed the last part under my breath, but I had a guess that Bender heard it. Even if he did, he didn't say anything about it. He took a seat next to me and swung back on his chair, I could feel him looking at me, constantly. I turned around in my seat and looked at him, "What?" the others soon looked over, "Nothing." He spoke simply, but continued to stare. "What?" I asked again, this time sternly. In an instant he'd leaned forwards in his chair and our faces almost smashed together, if it wasn't for me leaning back slightly. "Who are you?" I frowned slightly my lips opening a little, "Why'd you care?" I asked, he smirked a little his eyes lighting up, "Who are you?" I paused, "Alice Riddle." He tilted his head to the side, I tried to stop myself but my eyes darted down to his lips, when I looked back up in a second he was smiling to himself.


	2. Drug Mule

The tension is broken when Carl the janitor walks into the room; he ignores us and heads to the foreign languages room, taking the trash out. "Brian, how you doing?" Carl asked once he finished, "Your dad works here?" Bender asked, Brian seemed embarrassed, "Uh Carl?" Carl stopped and looked to Bender, "What?" Bender leant back on his chair, "Can I ask you a question?" Carl faced us now, "Sure…" "How does one become a janitor?" Carl smirked slightly, "You wanna be a janitor?" Bender scoffed a little, "No, I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts…" carl seemed a little ticked off by this, "Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers..." I noticed Bender quickly look up at this confession, "I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" glancing round to Bender I saw the smirk on his face.

After Carl had left we tried to make up for lost time, "Here, tie this on my head." Bender spoke putting his red scarf in front of me; I looked to him confused but laughed a little. I stood up and tied the scarf around his head, "Happy?" He answered with a whistle of a marching song, I smirked slightly and the soon the rest joined in, even I did. It was hard to whistle whilst trying not to smile though; I didn't know how Bender kept a straight face. When Vernon came in through the door everyone stopped whistling, I continued but changed my whistle into Beethoven's 5th. Bender glances to me and Vernon simply stares daggers at me, "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch…" Vernon cut off my whistling. "Here?" Andrew asked, "Here…" Vernon confirmed, "Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." Andrew offered, "Well, I don't care what you think, Andrew." "Ugh dick? Excuse me, Rich…" I glanced to Bender with a smirk on my face, "Will milk be made available to us?" Bender asked as if this was a really important question. "We're extremely thirsty sir…" Andrew spoke, "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Claire added, although I didn't think she did have a low tolerance. "I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross." Andrew supported her point.

Bender stood up suddenly, "Relax, I'll get it!" Vernon quickly stopped him, "Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" Bender grins widely before slowly sitting down again, "What do you think, I was born yesterday?" I leaned back almost mimicking Bender's attitude, "It's debatable sir." He scowled to me and I heard Bender chuckle slightly, "Shut it, you little brat." I scowled slightly, and the whole room seemed to deflate, "You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" he paused before pointing to Andrew, "You!" he then roams his finger over Claire before pointing to the back, at Allison, "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" Allison suddenly looks to him, "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" Ali grabs her bag and stormily follows after Andrew. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge." Vernon soon left after Andrew and Allison.

We were all sitting around waiting for Allison and Andrew to get back, Brian was standing behind the railing, Bender was sitting on a table with one of his legs on the table and the other on a chair, and Claire was leaning against the statue in the middle. I on the other hand was sprawled out on a table completely bored out of my mind. "Claire… you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? It's pretty tasty…" I chuckled a little but heard the scoff of Claire, "No thank you…" she groaned, "How do you think he rides a bike?" I don't think he could ride a bike… "Oh, Claire… would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" I heard another more dramatic sigh from Claire, "Can't you just leave me alone!?" I rolled over now laying on my front to get a sight of this conversation, "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car…" I piqued up, "Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." I laughed once she looked over to me in utter disgust. "You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire spoke, "Op, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry." Brian was a little confused by this, "A cherry?" he asked looking down to Bender, "I wish I was on a plane to France." Claire mumbled, "I'm not a cherry." Brian retorted, "When have you ever gotten laid?" Bender asked looking at him, "I've laid, lots of times!" Brian defended. "Name one!" I called over, "She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her." I chuckled a little, "Ever laid anyone around here?"

Brian quickly shushed Bender and began pointing at Claire, I think he meant he wanted to get with Claire, and not how Bender took it, although I had an idea that Bender knew as well. "Oh you and Claire did it!" Claire spins around and eyes them both, "What're you talking about?" she interrogates, "Nothin', nothin'." Brian spoke to Claire before turning his attention to Bender, "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!" Claire however wasn't letting this go, "No! Drop what, what're you talking about?" Bender went on to explain, "Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse." He concluded, Claire looked to Brian with another look of disgust, "Little pig!" as if she would believe that… "No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!" Brian tried to regain himself, "Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?" Brian had gotten himself into a situation, "You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." I personally wouldn't give a shit. "He's lying!" Brian defended, "Oh you weren't motioning to Claire?" Brian looked to Claire desperate, "You know he's lying, right?" "Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?" Brian gave out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, but it was only… was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay."

Bender stared at him for a while and he became defensive again, "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry…" Claire laughed a little, the whole fiasco becoming clear now, "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" she asked moving and sitting on the side of the table. "Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business." He concluded, "Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business…" Bender joked, but Claire had to come in on the higher horse. "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." She spoke pointedly; Bender looked to her a little surprised, "You do?" Claire only smiles and nods. "What about you Alice?" Bender asked looking to me; I shrugged my shoulders, "As long as he gets the job done, who gives a damn." Claire scoffed and I flipped her the birdie.

"Why's Vernon so mean to you? I mean, he's mean to other kids, but not like that?" Claire asked once she'd spun around, "Yeah?" Brian also asked leaning over slightly. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I think he's got a personal vendetta against me. He's hated me since I started here." Claire hummed. "You're in some of my classes aren't you?" I crossed my arms, "Nice of you to notice me." She scowled a little, "I only notice you because you're always making trouble." I scoffed slightly, "Oh piss off, you don't know jack shit about me." She seemed offended by my crude language and sat back around in a huff. I felt a small nudge on my elbow and looked around, Bender was smirking slightly, and I stared at him with a straight face. My lips soon turned up into a smile when he started smirking, "Fuck you." I punched his shoulder lightly; he feigned hurt and rubbed his shoulder, "Ow, the pain." I scowled playfully and grabbed his shoulder, "I'll give you pain in a minute if you don't stop it." He quickly grabbed my wrists, "But I'm not doing anything…" he paused leaning closer and pulling me towards him. "Yet." He almost breathed the words over my lips. As he let go of my wrists we both stayed still for a moment, me looking into his eyes and down to our almost touching lips, and him doing the same. "We're back." The door was swung open and I pulled away, Bender lingered for a moment before smirking and leaning back. "You took your time!"

Andrew laid the cans of soft drink on the front table. Everyone was getting their lunches out and setting them on their tables, Claire was the first one to get hers out. Bender seemed real disgusted by what she had, "What's in there?" he asked, "Guess, where's your lunch?" he glanced back to me, "Alice is wearing it." I looked up to him and slapped him on the back a little, "You're nauseating…" Claire mumbled under her breath. Bender reached forwards and grabbed two cokes, throwing one back to Ali who caught it without even looking, and placed the other in front of me. "Thank you." I smiled. Bender then catches what Claire is setting out, "What's that?" Claire seemed bewildered, "Sushi…" Bender obviously didn't know what sushi was, in fact neither did I. "Sushi?" I asked now interested, Bender looked back to me before I also leaned forwards to see the un-known food. "Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." She explained, "That sounds horrible." She rolled her eyes a little at my comment, "You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Bender really did sound disgusted. "Can I eat?" Claire wasn't really asking, "I don't know… give it a try."

Andrew was the next one to get his lunch out; Andrew most probably had enough to feed the whole football team. He takes out about three sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. I, Bender and Claire all stared at him in shock, "What's your problem?" he directed his question to Bender. Bender glanced to me, I shrugged slightly and he shook his head. I soon looked around to see what Ali was making for lunch, she had already taken the meat out and was pouring pixie stix onto the bread, and she then adds her cap 'n crunch on top of that. She crushes the two sides together before shoving it in her mouth. We all look back slowly, leaving Ali to her sandwich. I sigh slightly and pick my own bag up, "So what you got?" Bender asked already looking over my shoulder. I looked round to him, "Whatever I managed to shove in my bag before I got out of the house." I soon found a bag of half eaten chips, and what was left of a chocolate bar. I then found something else, a small piece of broken plate. It must've slipped into my bag from the encounter of my drunken mother this morning. "I guess I should return it to my mother, who knows when she'll throw it at me again." I hushed most of it under my breath and dropped the plate piece back into my bag. I looked down as Bender placed his hand on my knee, surprisingly it wasn't a flirtation, it was more of a condolence. I looked round to him and saw his solemn face.

Then he was gone, over to Brian's table. I shook my head and began eating my 'food'. "I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off...Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr Rogers?" I heard Bender ask and looked over to where he was sitting with Brian, "Uh, no, Mr Johnson…" Brian replied. "Ahhh…." I caught Andrew and Claire share a smile. "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house." Bender stands up and walks over to the middle of the room, in a loud and seemingly fatherly voice he pretends to call up the stairs. "Son!" then in a kiddie voice, pushing his cheeks to signify dimples. "Yeah dad?" Dad. "How's your day, pal?" Kid. "Great dad! How's yours?" Dad. "Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" Kid. "Great dad, but I've got homework to do!" dad. "That's alright son, you can do it on the boat!" kid. "Gee!" Bender then acts like a mother and the father are talking, "Dear, isn't our son swell?" Mom. "Yes dear, isn't life swell?" Bender then mimes mother kissing father, before a disgusted look is given and Bender pretends to uppercut the mother. Suddenly it's not so funny anymore, and the downcast look on Brian's face shows that.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asks now looking to Bender who's sitting on the table next to me. He stands up and smiles a little, going back to his stage, "Oh, mine. That's real easy!" Bender starts and points forwards as if pointing to someone in front of him, "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!" this is his father talking, "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful." His mother piped in, which apparently earned her a smack round the face. "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" now acting as himself, "What about you, dad?" father, "Fuck you!" himself, "No dad, what about you?" father, "Fuck you!" he's now yelling, "No, dad, what about you!" father, "Fuck you!" he then pretends his father has hit him a recoils. Everyone's silent…

"Is that for real?" Brian asks, "You wanna come over sometime?" Bender asks a little angry at this, I could tell he was pissed, "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it." Andrew spoke sitting back forwards. Bender looks hurt, and I can tell he's not faking that, "You don't believe me?" he asks, Andrew glances round; "No." he speaks, "No?" Bender asks again, "Did I stutter?" Andrew retorts. Bender walks over to him and pulls up his long white sleeve, a circular burn mark is in the crook of his elbow, "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar…" Andrew tries to look away, "Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." I didn't doubt his story for a minute; in fact I was sure that scenario had been carried out. Bender begins to walk away, visibly tense, "See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" he almost yells. He storms over to the map table and looks around for a moment, he then yells and throws all the maps onto the floor and climbs up to the second floor balcony using the now empty table. "You shouldn't have said that." Claire whispers to Andrew, "How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway." He mutters, I scowled a little and leant forwards, "You don't even know him." They looked back before feeling the guilt and returning to their lunches.

After a while I stood up, no one had moved or spoken since Bender got angry, and he hadn't moved either. Claire and the others looked back to me but I mostly brushed them off, I quietly walked up the stairs and stood next to him, a couple steps up from him. "Mind if I sit?" I asked, he looked up to me, only now noticing my presence. "Whatever…" he mumbled before pressing his forehead against the plank of wood again. I sat down anyway, my legs hanging off the edge like his. "I like your shoes." I commented, not wanting to bring the episode back up and wanting to take his mind off of it. He looked round to me with an odd look but then let out a little chuckle, accepting the compliment, "Thanks, yours are cool too." I looked down to my army like boots, they were similar to his expect mine were laced up and had straps going criss-cross over them. "So, uh… you seem to be the only one who knows what I'm talking about." He muttered, not really looking in my direction. I held out my packet of crisps for him and he took a couple, "Yeah, takes one to know one I guess." I laughed bitterly and shrugged my shoulders, swinging my legs back and forth. "How bad is it?" I asked him, he laughed a little maybe unaccustomed to letting his personal life out, "Bad enough that I sleep in my trousers." He admitted. I was a little shocked, "That bad…" I shook my head a little, "What about you?" he asked this time looking over to me, I let out a sigh butt knew I'd tell him. "I have a knife under my pillow, and a ladder by my window." I joked, but he took it seriously. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking over to me. I nodded my head sombrely. "Hey I've got an idea, c'mon." he smiled and stood up holding his hand out, I smiled and took it gratefully.

Bender lead me down the stairs and over to the desks, "Come on you pussies, we're going to my locker." I looked to him along with everyone else, no one really moved for a minute until he clapped his hands. The others stood up as we began towards the library door. He slowly opens the door and peaks out, apparently Vernon had gone to get his own lunch, I, Claire and Bender were walking at the front, Brian and Andrew were walking next to each other and Ali was hanging at the back. "How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked Bender, "I don't…" he smiled and looked to her, she looked a little panicky. "Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Bender smiled wider and quickened his pace, "I don't… being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Claire looked like she was actually enjoying this, I smirked and Claire hung back a little. "So what are we doing?" I asked, hoping I'd get more information from him. But alas he didn't bend only slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, "It's a secret." He whispered into my hair, I giggled and a small blush formed on my cheeks, "Whatever." I laughed and pushed him away a little as we got to his locker.

There seemed to be two parts to his locker, the bigger bottom one and a smaller top one. When he opened the big one a guillotine slammed down cutting a converse in half, "Slob!" Andrew sneered once seeing the inside of his locker, to be honest it looked a lot like mine. "My maids on vacation." He spoke pressing a small button which opened the top locker, Bender may seem like an idiot but he was smart under all the jokes. He yanked a bag out of the top and took another bag out of that one and another one, until he came down to a small package. I leaned over his shoulder with wide eyes, "Drugs…" Brian was also the next to see the package, "Screw that Bender… put it back!" I was already jumping for joy. As we walked down the hall we had to plan some way to get back without getting caught, "We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Bender spoke as we stopped for a minute. "You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!" Andrew growled out.

As we began walking down a hall we all glanced down and saw Vernon, it's then I knew this would be a running match. This school was huge and who knew which way Vernon would go. We quickly began running through the halls, each time we went to go down one, Vernon was there, or we only just missed him. As we were running down another hallway Bender spoke, "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it!" we all stopped looking back to him, "We have to go through the cafeteria!" that sounded like a good idea, but apparently Andrew had a better one. "No, the activities hall!" I looked between them, "Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!" Bender pointed his finger to Andrew's chest. "No you don't know what you're talking about!" he pointed back. Allison squeaked, "Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way!" Andrew led the way and Claire and Brian quickly followed after him, I and Allison looked to Bender, Allison was stomping her feet, "Come on, let's just go." I spoke. He sighed but began running grabbing my arm to pull me along.

As we rounded a corner and ran down a set of stairs we came to our doom, the hall was closed by an iron gate. "Shit!" Bender slams the gate, "Great idea Jagoff!" Bender comments already thinking something through, "Fuck you!" Andrew yelled, "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to john?!" I yelled pushing his shoulder slightly. "We're dead." Brian spoke our thoughts. I was about to put myself up for sacrifice, "I'll get his attention." I spoke. They looked round to me, "What? No way." Bender spoke, Ali grabbed my sleeve and tugged on it giving me a squeak. I laughed a little, "What's the worst that could happen." I shrugged my shoulders, "No, just me." I looked to Bender, "What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't answer and only shoved the package down my tank top, expertly slipping it into my bra. I was a little shocked and my cheeks were no doubt bright red, "Get back to the library, and don't smoke it until I get back." He smirked and before I realised what happened his lips brushed against mine before he vanished. Running down the halls singing, "I wanna be an airborne ranger…!" we watched after him as he hit all the locks on the lockers as he ran.

We managed to get back to the library in one piece, once inside we all let out a sigh and got back to our seats, I sat with Ali at the back, my cheeks still red. She squeaked a little and I looked over to her, we turned back a little not facing the rest of the group. "You're blushing." I laughed a little and covered my cheeks, "I just can't help myself around him." She giggled a little. And then the doors opened, we all looked around seeing Vernon pushing Bender into the library. "Get your stuff, let's go!" he orders Bender who only sits down at his chair. "Mr Wise guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon explained, does that mean I could smoke his drugs? "B-o-o h-o-o!" Bender spelled out over sarcastically. "Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they… what if your home, what if your family…" he rethought this, Bender would most probably be happy if his parent's died. "What if your dope was on fire?" Bender smirked, "Impossible, sir… it's in Alice's bra." Andrew laughs a little and I cross my arms over my chest as Vernon tries to sneak a look.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." He then speaks to all of us, "You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how goddamned funny his is!" Vernon then walks round to stand in front of him, "What's the matter, john? You gonna cry? Let's go…" he grabs Bender's shoulder who stands up quickly, "Hey, keep your fucking hands off me! I expect better manners from you, dick." He spits out. Bender took his sunglasses off and laid them in front of Andrew, "For better hallway vision." As Bender leaves his pushes most of the stuff on the secretaries table to the ground, he slammed the door before Vernon could walk through, who only slammed it open himself. After that the whole room took on a different tone, no one said anything but it was like nothing needed to be said. I stood up and walked over to his seat, sitting down slowly and sighing, I took the drugs from my bra and rolled it over in my grasp. "What're we gonna do with that?" Claire asked looking around, I looked up to her, not feeling in the mood to sneer at her. "Wait until he comes back." She frowned a little, "What makes you think he'll come back, Vernon said-." I quickly cut her off, "Bender will do the exact opposite to what Vernon says… he'll come back, I know it."


	3. Confession's and Talent's

And just like I had predicted he came back, it wasn't exactly in the fashion I thought he would, but he came back. "Oh shit!" we all looked around shocked when Bender came through the ceiling, he walked down the stairs as if nothing happened and brushed the debris from his jacket. "Forgot my pencil." He states and walks over to his table, giving me a wide smirk. "God damn it!" in a heartbeat I grabbed Bender's collar and pulled him down, and shoved him under the table. As Vernon storms through the library he comes to stand in front of the desks, Bender was completely hidden. "What was that ruckus?" he yells looking over us. We all looked to each other pretending to be innocent, "Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asks, "I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!" he yelled, "Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked, Vernon quickly pointed at him, "What your tongue young man, watch it!"

I felt a little shift under the table, we quickly hear a groan and Andrew bangs his hands against the table in rhyme, Bender then bangs the table again and Ali slams her feet against the floor. "What is this?" Vernon asks, Andrew makes a zipper noise and I can barely hold back the smirk, "What, what is that, what's that noise?" I suddenly become very aware of who is under the table, "What noise?" Andrew asks, "Really, sir, there wasn't any noise…" I started. I slowly feel something moving between my legs and trailed off leaning forwards and clamping my knees against his head. Everyone began coughing to cover up my mishap, "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" I asked feeling a little flushed and trying to compose myself, "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." I heard a laugh from Allison, "You make book on that missy!" he pointed at her and then turned his attention to me, with a sneer, "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" he turns and walks away. We can all barely hold our laugh in as he walks away, a roll of toilet paper hanging from the back of his trousers.

Once he was gone everyone began laughing, I was blushing more than laughing and as Bender slipped out from under the table I gave him a harsh slap to his shoulder. "It was an accident!" he tried to defend himself, "You're such an asshole!" I growled. "So sue me." He jokes holding out his hand, "Cough it up." I scowl a little and pull the drugs from my top and give them to him, quickly following after him. "Yo waistoid's… you're not gonna blaze up in here!" we heard Andrew yell to us. We both ignored him and found a nice spot to sit down, Bender patted the seat next to him with a smirk, "Got any papers?" he asked once I'd sat down. I shuffled through my pockets and pulled out a couple, "Not many." He took some and began making a couple of spliffs. I was surprised the first person to join us was Claire, "Come to join the dark side?" I smirked leaning back, she scowled a little and sat on a chair, Brian was the next to join us. "Here." Bender gave one to me, and then one to Claire and Brian. Brian lit his and began puffing on the drugs, they took him almost straight away. Bender grabbed a match a lit it using his teeth, I gave him a smirk as he held the flame out for me, I sucked in the smoke and took in another breath, exhaling the smoke. "That was fucking hot." I commented as he lit Claire's up.

She was hilarious, neither of them could hold their drugs at all. Claire could barely handle the smoke alone, Brian was surprisingly holding his smoke, but the drugs had taken his toll. His jumper was now on inside out and he'd retrieved Benders glasses, Andrew with much distaste had even come to get a joint, although he insisted he lock himself away in the foreign language room. Brian exhales and tries to eat the smoke like a fish, "Chicks cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is." Brian spoke in an overly weird tone, "Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school." I rolled my eyes, "Poor you…" Bender slipped his arm over the back of the chair, hugging me closer to him. "Well you don't know what it's like. People look up to me, I'm their role model." I let out a snort and took another drag, "Honey you just sit there in your little bubble of perfection." I waved my hand in her direction, if I got anymore drugged up I'd most probably beat the shit out of her. Brian laughed at the situation and leant forwards, hoping to give Bender a high five, Bender laughed and leaned forwards smashing his hand against Brian's. Brian, too high was smacked in the face with his own hand and went tumbling back.

Soon a new sense came to us, music from the foreign language room caught our attention. I smirked when I saw the tight ass jock puffing the last of his joint before going into one hell of a frenzy. He was cartwheeling, flipping, dancing, man this boy was crazy. It's then that I noticed how much we'd become friends, sure I still hated Claire, but I wouldn't mind hanging around with Bender, Brian or Andrew, Allison was already my friend. At the start of the day, we practically hated each other, it was weird what drugs and hours with people could do.

Sooner or later Brian had stumbled off to go sit with Andrew, Claire had retrieved her bag and we were now going through each other's for some reason. Although mine was still to be explored. Bender was cleaning his teeth with some sort of make-up tool, which I don't think was supposed to be used the way he was using it. I snorted at him rolling my eyes and picked up a couple of things, observing them before throwing them back. "Are all these your girlfriends?" I piqued up at the mention and looked over to Claire, I even took the liberty to stand up and throw myself next to her, to get a better view. "Some of them…" he answered, "What about the others?" I asked, "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some… I just consider." I nodded my head, "Consider what?" Claire furthered, "Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them…" he sprayed a little of her perfume and reeled back, "You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?" Claire asked, he looked over to her a little confused, "Do you?" she nodded, "Yeah, that's the way it should be." He then looked to me, "What about you?" I looked to him for a moment, "If he's the right one, then yeah…" there was a link between us for a moment before he looked away, "Well, not for me…" my heart sank a little. "Why not?" Claire asked, maybe she saw my hurt because she gave me a slight nudge.

He obviously didn't want to answer the question, because he changed the subject, "Why'd you have so much shit in your purse?" "How come you got so many girlfriends?" she asked, he looked to her, "I asked you first…" he defended, Claire shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno… I guess I never throw anything away." He smirked a little, but it was forced, "Neither do I…" she hummed and the conversation changed. "Time to go through your bag, Alice." Bender reached for my bag and I literally jumped over the table, snatching it away. "No way." I held it tightly to my chest. "Come on, we've gone through Claire's and mine, it's only fair." I looked between them. Even Claire seemed interested, "Yeah, come on Alice." I sighed and shook my head, "No." before I realised Bender was kissing me, I was gobsmacked, and my eyes open wide and my mind forgetting everything. His lips were so soft against mine. I was left mortified when I didn't feel my bag in my hands anymore. "Hey!" I went to snatch it back, but the contents were littered on the table.

"Wow…" Claire muttered, my cheeks felt hot with both embarrassment and anger. I had an assortment of things in my bag, some were usual things like pencils, books and food. However, I had some unusual things in there too, like the empty syringes, the razor blades, a couple bloody bandages, and an empty vodka bottle. They shifted through some of the stuff before looking to me, "What?" I snapped harshly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do… you actually use this stuff?" They'd separated the normal from the weird and looking at it now, the weird greatly outweighed the normal. I sat down on the chair as far away from Bender as I could and nodded, "I wouldn't have it in my bag if I didn't use it." I growled out. Claire picked up a razor blade a studied it, "What do you use these for?" she asked looking it over in her hands carefully, apparently she found her answer when she saw the dried piece of blood. "You cut?" Bender asked suddenly, looking to me. I was like a deer in the headlights, I looked between them, and Claire was oblivious. "Cuts?" I looked to her a little… angered. She must know what cutting is, "Self harming." I explained bluntly, she looked horrified, "Why would you do such a thing?!" I squinted at her, "Because I hate my life." I spat out.

Soon I'd had enough of them looking through my bag and snatched all the contents back, they hadn't said anything about what was in my bag after that. In fact I think they both were shocked, they didn't know what to say, and I wouldn't blame them. We'd all congregated in a circle on the floor, I was between Claire and Bender who were leaning against pillars, Andrew was directly in front of me, and Ali was to his right and Brian to his left. We were going through things we would do for a million bucks. "What would I do for a million bucks? Well I guess I'd do as little as I had to…" Andrew spoke, which made sense but that wasn't the point of the game. "That's boring." I pointed out, "Well, how am I supposed to answer?" he asked, "The idea is to like, search your mind for the absolute limit… like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Claire asked, we all turned to Andrew as he laughs a little, "Um, uh… would I have to get out of the car?" he asks, "Of course." Claire clarifies, "In the spring, or winter?" she shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter… spring." She chooses anyway, "In front of the school or in the back of the school?" it didn't really matter which, both would have students milling around. "Either one." We all sat waiting for his answer, "Yes." We were all a little shocked and humoured.

"I'd do that!" Allison speaks, "I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either…" she smiles looking at us all, Claire scoffs and crosses her arms, "You're lying…" Allison smiles wider, "I already have… I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal… I'm a nymphomaniac!" Claire rolls her eyes, Allison isn't a nymphomaniac, she's a compulsive liar, but it's funny to watch. "Lie." Claire spouts, "Are your parent's aware of this?" Brian asks like he's actually concerned for her, "The only person I've told is my shrink." Oh, I'd heard this story before, this one made me laugh. "And what'd he do when you told him?" Andrew asked interested. "He nailed me…" she smirked, "Very nice." Claire spoke disgusted, Bender gave her a smirk, which I resented. "I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." I shivered at that word but hardly made it noticeable. "He's an adult." Claire tried to point out, "Yeah… he's married too!" Allison smiled out. "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire asked disgusted, "Well, the first few times-." Ali starts, but Claire cuts her off, "First few times? You mean he did it more than once?!" Ali didn't see what the big deal was, "Sure…" "Are you crazy?" Claire asks trying to find a root of Ali's weird behaviour. "Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian pointed out.

"Have you ever done it?" Ali suddenly asks Claire, all attention focuses to her. "I don't have a psychiatrist." She tries to slip out of the question, "Have you ever done it with a normal person?" I asked, she looked to me, "Haven't we already covered this?" she asks, "You never answered the question." Bender pointed out. "Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." I scoffed a little, "I did." I spoke about my bag incident. "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Ali asked, Claire looked to her, "A what?" she asks, "Well, if you say you haven't… you're a prude. If you say you have… you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to, but you can't and when you do, you wish you didn't, right?" Claire was getting defensive, "Wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Or, are you a tease?" I suggested, "She's a tease." Andrew agreed. "Oh why don't you just forget it…" she huffed, "Oh you're a tease and you know it! All girls are teases." Andrew laughed, I wouldn't deny that. "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot…" Bender pointed out to Andrew. "I don't do anything!" Claire turned her voice up, "That's why you're a tease." Ali spoke, leaning forwards. It seemed we were trying to break Claire.

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions." Claire directs to Allison, who suddenly become defensive. "I've already told you everything!" Claire wasn't having any of it, "No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?" she asks, "I don't screw to get respect… that's the difference between you and me…" Allison pointed out, "Not the only difference I hope." Claire sneered, "Face it, you're a tease." Bender spoke, "I'm not a tease!" Claire spoke exasperated. "Sure you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect." I prodded, "No, I never said that, she twisted my words." She pointed at Allison. "Oh then what do you use it for?" Bender asked, "I don't use it period!" She yelled on the verge of tears, "Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Bender teased. "I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" she whined, "Well if you'd just answer the question…" soon everyone began talking, "Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asked, "Be honest." Andrew added, "No big deal." Bender spoke, "Yeah, answer it." I added, "Answer the question Claire." Andrew, "Talk to us!" Bender, "Come on, answer the question." Both Andrew and Bender spoke, "It's easy, it's only one question." That seemed to break her. "No! I never did it!"

There was a silence before, "I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac… I'm a compulsive liar." She smirked, Claire looked to her wiping her tears away, "You're such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Claire actually growled out, "I would do it thought… if you love someone it's okay…" Allison spoke quietly. "I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth… you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" Claire whined. "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit." Andrew defended Allison. "Okay fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre." She points out. "What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Claire now regaining some of her composure looks to Andrew, "How're you bizarre?" Allison takes the answer from his mouth, "He can't think for himself." Andrew looked to her for a moment before nodding, "She's right… do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here?" we all sat silent, even I didn't know. "I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Claire laughs, "That was you?" Brian asks, Andrew nods, "Yeah, you know him?" Brian nods, "Yeah, I know him…" Brian confirmed, "Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too…" he confessed, "Oh my god." Claire suddenly didn't see the funny side to it anymore.

And then Andrew began to explain, "And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man... I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school... all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right... So, I'm... I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah... he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him... And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and... And explain what happened to him. And the humiliation... fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal... I mean." By now Andrew's crying, this must've really shaken him up to be confessing this. "I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way... it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this... he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore... "Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family... Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!"" his father sounded like a dick. "You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give... and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me..." Andrew finished.

The room was silent for a while, "I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." I scoffed a little, "Don't forget my dad." I laughed bitterly along with Andrew. "It's like me, you know, with my grades… like, when I, when I step outside of myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Brian admitted, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked, "'Cause I'm stupid... 'Cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um... and we had eight weeks to do it and we're supposed to, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on... my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got an F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. Because I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average..." the idea seemed great to him, but for people who took shop, because they couldn't take anything else, the idea was a slap in the face. "Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Bender asked, "Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian spoke, "I take shop…" I winced slightly when Bender revealed that information, "You must be a fucking idiot!" he insulted, "I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian defended, "No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Bender retorted.

"What do you know about trigonometry?" Brian asked now sitting up, "I could care less about trigonometry." Bender spat, "Bender, did you know without trigonometry they'd be no engineering?" Brian was trying to get the higher horse without being rude, "Without lamps, they'd be no light!" Bender only shot back. "Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one…" I finished the conversation before it turned into a fight. "I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth…" Allison spoke, feeling left out no doubt. "With your feet?" Claire asks. She's such a gullible shit, "And play Heart and Soul on the piano." She lied, "I can make spaghetti!" Brian confessed, "What can you do?" Claire asked Andrew, he thought for a moment and laughed, "I can tape all your buns together." We all chuckled.

"What can you do, Alice?" Allison asked me, I looked to her with a scowl. "Yeah, what can you do Alice?" Bender asked looking round to me, this time the attention was directed at me. "I don't know. Nothing exciting." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping they'd change the attention to someone else. "Well, I'm sure you won't bore us." Andrew egged. I sighed and raked my brain for something unusual I could do, but the only thing that popped into my head was, "I can tie a cherry stem into a double knot using my tongue." I laughed a little and shrugged my shoulders again. "Seriously?" Claire asked, I nodded my head and looked to her, "Yeah, I used to eat cherries all the time and when I got bored, I'd tie them into knots. I've swallowed a few trying to do it before." The others laughed a little, "If only we had some cherries." Bender sighed seemingly disappointed. "I think I do." Claire spoke, rummaging through her bag, "What, I'm sure you don't want to see it." I pleaded hoping she wouldn't have the forbidden fruit. But sure enough she pulled out a sandwich bag full with cherries and picked off a stem, holding it out for me. I scowled and snatched the stem, twisting it around my finger to loosen it I straightened it out to show everyone. I then popped it into my mouth and let my tongue do the work, thankfully I didn't swallow it, and the stem was pliable enough to get it done quick. I pulled it out and placed it in the palm of my hand, "There, double knot." Bender took it from my palm and studied it, "Impressive."

"I wanna see what Claire can do." Bender suggested, attention diverted to her, yet again. "I can't do anything." She admitted, "Now, everybody can do something…" she thought for a moment, "There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing." She waved her hands, I knew what game she was playing. Say something then hold it back to make them want it more, she was such a tease even if she didn't know it. "You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guys been going that show for thirty years." Bender told, "Okay, but you have to swear to god that you won't laugh…" Bender did the whole cross thing, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She spoke as she got a lip stick and positioned it between her breasts she then applies it handless.

When she lifts her head up her lipstick is perfect, everyone begins to clap except me, even Bender clapped, but it soon turned sarcastic. "Alright great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asks, Claire seems pretty confident in herself now, "Camp seventh grade." She smiles sticking her lipstick back into her bag, "That was great, Claire… my image of you is totally blown…" "You're a shit!" Allison started which even caught me off guard, "Don't do that to her you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" she continued, "Am I laughing?" Bender pointed out. "You fucking prick!" Bender then turns to Andrew and as he begins talking, we see the guilt trip play out, for both Claire and Andrew, "What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference… I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" he then turns to Claire, "And you… don't like me anyway!" he finished.


	4. Wrecked Cars and New Beginnings

Claire was beginning to get teary eyed again but she wouldn't gain any sympathy from either me or Bender, "You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" she was crying now. I glanced to Bender and saw his upturned face, just like when he revealed his home life. "God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever… ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got fuckin' everything and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!'" Claire was barely holding in the tears, "I like those earrings Claire." Bender continued, "Shut up." She mutters. "Are those real diamonds, Claire?" he asked, "Shut up!" she speaks louder. "I bet they are… did you work, for the money for those earrings?" Claire was glaring daggers at Bender, "Or did daddy buy those?" she snapped, "Shut up!" Bender is still furious though and continues, "I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a better fucking year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Johnny!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" he finished.

Silence once again filled the room, Claire was wiping her new tears away and everything felt tense, "My god, are we gonna be like our parent's?" Andrew asked, dread filling his voice. "No me… ever." Claire muttered, "It's unavoidable, it just happens." Claire looked to me, I was playing with the fishnet jumper sleeve, "What happens?" she asks all teary, "When you grow up, your heart dies." I muse, "Who cares." I look up to glare at Bender, "I care." Allison speaks, even she's on the verge of crying. "Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong am I?" Andrew shook his head, "No." "So, so on Monday… what happens?" he asked, "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire glanced at Bender, "Yeah…" Brian confirmed. "Do you want the truth?" Claire asked, Brian hesitated before nodding his head. "Yeah, I want the truth…" Claire paused, "I don't think so…" Claire admitted, she was such a bitch. "Well, do you mean all of us or just john?" Allison asked. "With all of you…" she muttered, "That's a real nice attitude, Claire!" Andrew snapped, "Oh, be honest, Andy! If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" she argued.

"No way!" Andrew defended, "Okay, what if me or Alice came up to you?" Allison asked Claire, she shrugged her shoulders, "Same exact thing." "You are a bitch!" Bender was leaning forwards, fury in his face, I was scared I'd have to hold him back, I even flinched for god's sake. "Why, cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?" she retorted. "No! Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Bender growled out. "Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter? What about me or Alice? What would your friends say if they saw either one of us walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with one of us so they'd forgive you for being seen with us." I scowled a little, that wasn't exactly fair, and he hadn't known any of us before this. "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor rich drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Claire lashed out hitting Bender with her foot, she barely missed me, "Shut up!" she yelled more tears coming, "And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Because it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand… and wait for your fucking prom." He muttered only now sitting back, "I hate you." Claire growled staring daggers at him, "Yeah? Good!" he snaps back.

Once more it's silent again. "Then I assume Allison, I and Alice are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdo's…" Brian asks looking to me and then Allison, "Do you, would you do that to me?" Allison shook her head, "Alice is my only friend." He then looked to me, "My friends don't care who I hang with." I muttered. "I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that… I wouldn't and I will not! Cause I think that's real shitty." He mumbles almost breaking down, "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us…" Brian laughs at her, and I send a scowl, "You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself, why're you like that?!" I ask, anger boiling inside of me. "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!" I scoffed, "Well the why do you do it?" I snap, "I don't know, I don't… you don't understand… you don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Brian is the one to scoff this time, "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" Brian hides his head in the crook of his arm, it's easy to tell he's crying.

"Know why I'm here today? Do you?!" he asked stronger, "I'm here, because Mr Ryan found a gun in my locker…" he sniffled, talking into his arm. "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked, this conversation had taken a suddenly serious tone and a familiar subject to me. "I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the lights supposed to go on… and it didn't go on, I mean, I…" he paused, "What's the gun for Brian?" Andrew prodded, "Just forget it…" Andrew wasn't having any of it, "You brought it up man!" it was difficult for Brian to get this out, "I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B, and everything's ruined for me!" I frowned a little, "Oh Brian." Claire realised the situation and actually sounded pitiful. With a shout Brian hit the chair next to him, "So I considered my options, you know?" he shrugged his shoulders. My eyes were becoming tingly with a set of tears, but I refused to let them fall. "No!" everyone looked to me, I stuttered in the moment, "Killing yourself isn't an option… not for someone as bright as you." I blinked barely holding the tears back, "Well I didn't do it did I." a small silence, "Was it a handgun?" Allison asked, Brian shook his head. "No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker." Andrew couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Really?" Andrew asks, "It's not funny!" soon everyone's laughing, including Brian, I could only muster a chuckle. "Yeah it is… fucking elephant was destroyed!"

"What did you do to get in here, Claire?" Allison asked, Claire laughed a little, "I skipped class to go to the mall." Bender scoffed but it was ignored, "What about you Alice?" Brian asked. I suddenly became tense, I thought I'd get through the day without having to speak to these people, but now I just wanted to keep my crime secret. "I don't wanna say…" I mumbled, "Why, what's so bad you can't tell us?" Andrew prodded, I sighed and laid my hands in my folded lap. "It doesn't matter." I shot, "We've all told you our reasons, it's only fair." Claire came back. I shifted uncomfortable, there was a long silence. "I wrecked Vernon's car…" I whispered, but they heard. The event had shocked the school, last Wednesday on a particular bad day for me, Vernon had tipped me over the edge. He had a brand spanking new white car and it was too tempting. I had covered his car with the word 'hate' in red paint, well most of it was paint… "…Was it paint?" Andrew was apparently the bravest one to ask. I looked to him, straight in the eye, "Most of it… I ran out." Allison tensed slightly and Claire was the next to speak, "What did you…" she drifted off as she no doubt remembered the blades in my bag, her face drained of colour and she covered her mouth. "What?" Andrew asked, clearly out of the loop. "She used her blood." Allison confessed for me.

The room was completely silent, the ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard. "You… used your blood?" Brian asked slowly, I nodded my head, I couldn't hold back the tears this time and let them flood down my cheeks. "Why?" Andrew asked. I laughed a little, chocking on my tightened throat. "He just… fucking, pissed me off." I took a breath and bit my bottom lip, "It all just came crashing down, you know. Like, uh, he just said one thing and uh…" I looked up trying to keep the tears in my eyes, but it was useless and I changed to just hide my face in my jumper sleeves. "I got so, mad! Jesus…" I pulled my head from my hands, "If I hadn't had forgotten my knife…" I clenched my teeth, I had indeed thought of the possibility of stabbing Vernon to death. "Fuck, I would've done it to him." I growled, they looked between themselves and me, unsure of what to do. I laughed bitterly and tried to wipe the tears away. What I got was better, Bender reached forwards and grabbed my wrist pulling my towards him, I half crawled as he pulled me into the crook of his side. His denim jacket smelt like cigarettes and weed, in some sort of odd way it comforted me, but just made the tears stronger. I buried my head into his jacket and cried for the longest five minutes of my life, a gentle hand on my back coaxing the tears from me.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" my tears had finally stopped but I hadn't moved from Bender's grasp. "Nothing…" Allison continued, "I didn't have anything better to do." Everyone starts chuckling, the mood lightening, "You're laughing at me!" Allison smiles, "No!" Andrew tries to hold back a laugh, but it bursts out, she eventually laughs along. "Yeah you are!" after that the mood was the best it'd been so far. With everyone yelled out and emotions loosened, so were our minds. Brian ran off to the record room and slipped on a vinyl, soon the music began blaring and we were all on our feet, the music giving us new life. Bender climbed to the top of the statue and me and Ali were below it dancing wildly. Claire was on the balcony as was Andrew and Brian was dancing near the music room. It all became a blur but I could remember watching Ali and Bender on the table, shifting side to side, Bender, Brian and Andrew dancing together and even me and Claire dancing. But when it was all over and we were puffed out, earth came crashing back down.

"I guess you better go back, Vernon will be coming soon." Andrew spoke now we were all sitting around the tables, Bender looked up and nodded, standing. "I'll give you a hand." I offered and began walking back from where he fell in the ceiling. There was a pause until I heard his footsteps following me. Once we got to the hole I stood back facing him, "Ready?" I asked briefly looking over my shoulder. I didn't feel anything until I felt his chest against my back, and then his arms sliding around my waist, pulling me closer. I leaned up slowly and laid my head against his shoulder, his face buried in my hair. He took a sharp inhale, the moment was perfect and I wanted it to last forever, but he was soon gone. He didn't need me as he climbed up the bookcase with ease. He didn't even look back as he squeezed into the air duct and vanished. I let out a sigh and controlled myself before heading back to the others.

I mostly ignored them for the rest of the day, sitting at the side on my own with my thoughts. Bender had changed me. Somehow, at some point today, Bender had broken down my walls and slammed into my life. I kept trying to retrace the day to find when it had happened, but I couldn't. It seemed like we were drawn to each other… but it's then that I remembered his habit for 'collecting' girls. I let out a sigh, would what we had, if it was anything, turn out like one of his flings? Would I just be another face he could add to his list? Would after today be any different? Would he walk down the hall with me, or introduce me to any of his friends? What would life be like after this defining moment? To me, it seemed this Saturday could either break me or save me.

When Brian had started on our joint paper, and Claire had taken Allison into the music room, I took this chance to see Bender, and see if I could change anything between us. I slipped out of the library and into the closet down the hall, where Vernon would put me when I fucked up in detention. I took a breath and opened the door, slipping in I had my back faced towards him. I silently closed the door and held the handle for a moment before turning around, "You lost?" he asks. I look into his eyes and he realises this isn't a joking matter. I walk up to him, a covered confidence in my steps. His lips curve up into a gentle smile as I lean in, missing his lips and snuggling my face into the crook of his neck, where his neck and shoulder met. I placed a gentle kiss on his soft tanned skin, lingering over the spot before slowly pulling back. His face is one of shock, but surprise as well. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, "Because I knew you wouldn't, and…" I looked down a little ashamed, "And?" he asked taking my hands to stop my fiddling, "I want this to be serious." I looked at him, a small confidence filling me up. He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking. "Well?" I questioned. My answer was a deep and passionate kiss, one I'd never experienced in my life. His lips felt soft like silk yet he was rough and needy, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, my hands found themselves tangled into his brown hair, moaning into his mouth.

We pulled back for air, staring at each other with desire, but we both knew nothing could be done here. Vernon would be coming back anytime now, and it would be bad luck him seeing us both in here. "Wait for me?" he asked, I laughed a little and nodded. "Of course." He gave me one long deep kiss before turning me around abruptly and pushing me towards the door, giving my ass a quick smack. I laughed and gave him a wink before sliding out the door and locking it behind me, before making my way back to the library, just in time. "Times up, grab your things and get out." Vernon poked his head in, we all followed his orders for once and collected our things. "Nice make-up Ali." I commented when I saw her, "Although I prefer your normal style." I whispered. She squeaked and punched my shoulder a little, when we came to a stop by the closet the others stopped as well. "Get out here." Vernon sneered, Bender came waltzing out with a grin on his face, which no doubt mirrored onto me when he saw me.

As we walked down the hall, it seemed strange that this morning, we didn't know each other. And yet now, here we are, friends had been made and even relationships. As we got outside Bender and I stood hand in hand on the top of the stairs, watching as Brian gave Ali a hug and Andrew a hand shake. He smiled to himself and jumped into his dad's car, Claire was the next to go. She also received a hug from Ali and a smile from Andrew. When it was only Allison and Andrew left they stood hand in hand, staring at each other before kissing. "Cute huh?" I asked leaning my head on Bender's arm, "If you say so." He joked, I poked his ribs and he laughed. Allison left along with Andrew, I let out a sigh. "You're parents not coming?" Bender asked, I looked up to him and smirked. "You know damn well they're not coming." He laughed a little and we began to walk, he directed me over the football field. As he was walking he broke from me a little to punch the air in victory. I laughed and jumped on his front, we both laughed as he spun me around, and I planted a kiss to his smooth lips.

Dear Mr Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain... and an athlete... a basket case... a princess... a criminal... and a lost cause. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.


End file.
